say it
by Peach and Tori Scott
Summary: "Say ittttttt." "No." "Say i-" "Die." /I'm really obsessed with writing Haikyuu fanfiction now I'm sorry.


Oikawa was lying in bed.  
>It was the middle of the night. The night after his team had lost to that other team.<br>He never thought it was possible. Stupid, right? But after all, his team did have HIM, not to mention Iwaizumi and that radish head guy Oikawa always forgot the name of.  
>Iwaizumi...Oikawa's thoughts drifted to his sort of best friend. Oikawa loved to call Iwaizumi his best friend, but Iwaizumi would hit him if he did. Iwa-chan never hit Oikawa hard, though. They really were friends.<br>Oikawa smiled a little, then threw his volleyball into the air. He'd lost, huh? It was all over, and Aoba Jousai would have to start from scratch  
>"Damnit," muttered Oikawa. "Damn it. Damn it."<p>

"Hit my toss?"  
>The other male sighed impatiently. "Why do I have to hit all your damn tosses? I'm going to headbutt you if you don't stop insisting."<br>"But Iwa-channnnnn," pouted Oikawa. "I wannnaaaaaa hit your tosses."  
>Iwaizumi blinked. "Why always me?"<br>"Why not?" Oikawa was quick to respond.  
>Iwaizumi frowned. That was true, but..."no particular reason?"<br>"Nope!" Oikawa threw the volleyball to Iwaizumi. "If you don't want to hit my toss, I'll hit yours!" he said. "We have to practice, remember?" He smiled hugely.  
>"Yeah. I guess."<p>

"Iwa-chan."  
>Iwaizumi ignored him.<br>"Iwa-channn..."  
>Iwaizumi continued to ignore him.<br>"IWA CHAN WAKE UP I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."  
>"SHUT UP."<br>"But Iwa-channnnn."  
>Oikawa was silent for a few seconds, then he said, " I love you, Iwa-channnnn."<br>Iwaizumi's face reddened. "Don't just randomly say stuff like that! I'll punch you!"  
>"You're so violent, Iwa-chan," laughed Oikawa. "I love youuu, Iwa-chan."<br>"Shut up," muttered Iwaizumi. "Go sit with your new girlfriend or something."  
>"Hunh? I don't have a girlfriend...they're all just fangirls." Oikawa lay his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Love ya, Iwa-chan."<br>"Dear Jesus..." muttered Iwaizumi.

"Why am I at your house at five am?" said Iwaizumi. "You have five seconds to give me an explanation."  
>"Or you'll kill me?" Oikawa grinned. "I wanna teach you another language!"<br>"Huh?"  
>"I was thinking Indonesian..." Oikawa bounced up and down.<br>"Indonesian?"  
>"Or maybe English," continued Oikawa.<br>"Why?"  
>"Wel, I thought it would be fun!"<br>/Like hell you did./  
>"Okay, what are your true motives?" said Iwaizumi, annoyed.<br>"No reason! I really did want to learn another language!" Oikawa smiled innocently. "Also," he added. "I wanted to bond with you, Iwa-chan."  
>"So lame/," muttered Iwaizumi, trying not to smile.  
>"Okay, let's start with Indonesian!" said Oikawa, pointing at a paper. "First we need to work on your pronunciation. Say aku cinta kamu."<br>"What does that mean?"  
>"Say it already, damnit!"<br>"Aku cinta k-" Iwaizumi looked suspiciously at Oikawa. "Seriously, what are your true motives?"  
>"Well, y'know," said Oikawa. "Am I not allowed to bond with my best friend?"<br>"You are /not/ my best friend, Oikawa," grumbled Iwa-chan. "And I don't want to learn Indonesian or English."  
>Oikawa sighed in disappointment.<br>Plan one of getting Iwaizumi to say "I love you" had failed.  
>Oops?<p>

Plan two: Bribery and flattery.  
>"Iwa-chan, your eyes are so pretty," said Oikawa sweetly, leading Iwaizumi through the aisles of the sports equipment shop.<br>"Alright, what are you trying to do?" said Iwaizumi, pissed.  
>"Oh, I thought you might want a new volleyball jersey, or something!" Oikawa beamed. "You have such a cute nose, Iwaizumi!"<br>"Shut up already," said Iwaizumi. "What the hell are you doing?"  
>"Nothing...it's so cute how you always jump to the worst conclusions...heh...hehh..."<br>"I ASKED YOU, YOU ASS, WHAT ARE YOU GODDAMN DOING."  
>"Nothing, nothing..."<br>"Then let's get out of here. And shut up with the flattery."  
>"B-but-" Oikawa stuttered.<br>Plan two had failed too.

Oikawa Tooru was not a quitter.  
>If he wanted something, he'd stick to it. He'd try his hardest to make the something happen.<br>That was why he was resorting to plan C: annoy the hell out of Iwa-chan until he says he loves you too.  
>"Love me, Iwa-channnnnn."<br>"Die."  
>"Iwa-chan, I'm in love with you. Say I love you?"<br>"Die again."  
>It was hard, because Iwaizumi wasn't a quitter either. He wouldn't give in to Oikawa's pleas, no matter how damn annoying they got.<br>"Say it?"  
>"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO?"<br>"C'mon, Iwa-channnnn...I'll stop annoying you...just say it already..."  
>"Fat chance."<br>"But I really do love you Iwa-channnnnnnnn!"  
>"Good for you."<br>"Please?"  
>"For the love of-"<br>"I lo-"  
>"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I FUCKING LOVE YOU SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP."<br>Oikawa's mouth opened. "I-"  
>Iwaizumi pulled the other boy closer and kissed him. "I'm holding you to your promise. You have to shut up now."<br>"I-"  
>Iwaizumi pulled away and saw that Oikawa was crying. Real tears.<br>"I'm so happy, Iwa-chan..." he sniffled.  
>"You gotta be kidding me," muttered Iwaizumi.<p> 


End file.
